


Tacos and Mood Swings

by Useless_girl



Series: My Plague [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all heard about mood swings during a pregnancy. Well... Tommy is no exception and he's driving himself crazy. And he's hungry too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos and Mood Swings

**Note/dedication:** I have to thank and dedicate this short-story to one of my writing partners, _amity-flower-child_ , because her Tommy kept nagging my Adam for tacos all the time while pretending to be pregnant with a “mini-us”. :D Also, I believe I’d kinda promised more stories in the “[My Plague](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3305261)” ‘verse. (This is a short sequel to that story, so you might want to read that first.) Hope, you all will like this little something ;)

**Disclaimer:** Like always, this story is the product only of my overactive imagination, thus none of this had happened in real life. I wrote this just for fun/entertainment and mean no harm to any real person who might appear in the story.

**Pairing/rating/category:** Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff (Adommy), werewolf AU, supernatural, romance, slash elements, angst, comfort, Alpha/Omega dynamics, mpreg, pregnancy hormones, mood-shifts, fluff, romance, established relationship.

 

   
Full-sized picture [HERE](http://orig03.deviantart.net/5864/f/2016/048/6/c/tacos_and_mood_swings_by_useless_girl-d9s4huo.jpg)

 

**Tacos and Mood-Swings**

“Tacos. With extra meat… and pickles… and chocolate chip cookie ice cream,” Tommy huffed on a tense voice.

“Okay. I’ll be back as fast as possible,” Mike reassured him and to his credit, he didn’t even flinch from this early evening’s strange food order.

Tommy just nodded, leaning back against the big pillows behind his back and took the remote control in his hand to flip through the channels. Lately not many TV programs could hold his attention for long. Everything bored or irritated him and not just in the television. He knew he was probably annoying to the others – especially to Adam – but truth be told, they were so very patient with him. Even that annoyed Tommy.

“God…” he mumbled and placed a hand on his round belly when the cub kicked something. Maybe his liver this time. He swore once the kid was out, he was going to slap those tiny feet. Of course it was just a half-hearted promise to himself which he’d more than likely break and kiss the baby’s feet instead.

He just wished it was time for the baby – Jamie – to be born. Although that kinda terrified him deep down too. C-section, blood and pain, although after everything he’d gone through as an Omega through the years, Tommy doubted it would be worse than that. At least things looked good with the baby. It wasn’t easy to find a doctor who knew about werewolves and male pregnancies, but somehow Adam managed to do that too. It was only a bonus that the doc was a wolf as well and ended up joining their slowly growing pack. It meant 24/7 availability to her services, which seemed to put Adam’s over-worried mind somewhat at ease.

Tommy loved him to bits, but sometimes – especially when a mood-swing hit – he wanted to choke his Alpha and mate for worrying about them all the time. Sometimes Tommy felt like a prisoner in their big ass house. That feeling only grew stronger once the big T-shirts couldn’t hide his growing tummy. At the beginning the baby bump could be seen as a beer-belly or something, but as weeks passed, Jamie was growing rapidly and no one would believe Tommy was simply getting fat. Not even humans were that stupid.

So Tommy had to stop going to gigs and out in general, because humans would be shocked to see a pregnant man. It sucked that what was (kinda) natural for his kind had to be hidden in front of the outside world and their growing fan base. Because yes, if Adam wasn’t dealing with werewolf business then he was pursuing their dream to take their band to places. He was working on an album at the moment and was supposed to get back from the studio soon-ish. (They were renting studio time in Downtown LA until the house studio was finished. – Yes, those works were annoying Tommy too, because he wanted to supervise that the workers did everything right, but that was left to Ashley or Adam when he was home, while Tommy had to hide away in their master bedroom.)

Netflix was at least something that could help Tommy kill some time. He had no idea how many movies and serials did he watch (and re-watch) during the weeks of his pregnancy. And he still had more than a month to go.

Frustrated he huffed and tugged his blonde fringe behind his ear, while placing a hand on his tummy to rub it in soothing circles. Jamie was quite active today and Tommy hoped that after he ate, their cub would let him finally sleep through the night. That rarely happened because the little beast seemed to like ruining the normal sleep schedule one would have. Luckily, now that Tommy couldn’t go outside, he could at least take naps any time during the day. Like often nowadays, he was staring out into the quickly darkening night, watching the billion lights of LA coming alive, and was thinking about the future.

How it was going to be to have a son running around? How were they going to manage to keep him – and his possible future siblings – safe? What kind of fathers would they be? Tommy was glad that the pack was growing and that since they’d moved to LA, Adam was working hard on having good relationships with the other packs in the area. Strong allies were something they needed in case of danger. Tommy had expressed more than once that they had to create a safe environment for their growing family. Especially for Jamie. He was going to be the first cub in their pack. By werewolf law and instinct the whole pack was to keep cubs safe.

Whenever he and Adam would be able to hand their son over to someone else in the pack to look after him, it’d include Tommy’s death threats, of course.

It was interesting that the more Jamie grew in the blond’s belly, the more protective he got over their child. First he thought Adam would be unbearable when it came to their safety, but Tommy had to admit that he himself was much, much worse. Whenever wolves from the ally packs stopped by the house and they happened to get too close to Tommy (for example, by walking past him or sitting next to him), on instinct he growled warningly as if saying ‘fuck off’. He couldn’t help it. It seemed the Omegas’ legendary and fiercely protective maternal instinct was on overdrive.

There were a few occasions when it nearly ended with Tommy attacking their guests. Adam couldn’t apologize enough in his name, but usually they understood since the other wolves knew or have heard about the dangers of getting too close to a pregnant Omega.

Tommy sighed getting out of bed to walk to the floor-to-ceiling windows, his eyes on the brightly lit city. He thought it was kind of funny how he transformed from his shy, submissive and quiet Omega self into a fierce fighter. He could thank Adam for that and he thought that an Alpha like him deserved a strong mate. Tommy did everything in his might to be like that – even with all the hormonal mood-changes.

He owed his life to Adam. Even thinking about what would’ve happened if this child was their former Alpha’s, Alastair’s, sent a shiver down his spine. Tommy was so lucky that Adam found the strength to become an Alpha from the Gamma he used to be when they’d first met in that awful pack after Tommy was sold to Alastair.

They didn’t really talk about the horrors they both had to go through until Adam killed the bad Alpha. Only when Tommy – and occasionally Adam – woke from a nightmare, reliving their memories as their minds were trying to process and get through the past. On quiet nights like that they were holding each other tight in bed, speaking softly of the dreams and comforting each other. It might seem strange, but Tommy loved those comforting minutes, because they reminded him that the dark and painful pictures were part of their past. Now he was living in his fairytale and he was ready to do anything to keep it that way. They both had suffered enough. This was their happy ending.

Although… now he wasn’t that happy, because Jamie started kicking around again, making Tommy grunt disapprovingly. Cranky might be the better word to describe his current mood.

“Young man, you should stop that. Food will be hopefully here soon. As well as your daddy. Or at least I hope. He should be home by now,” he gently patted his belly then climbed back into bed, surrounding himself with the covers, back propped on the big fluffy pillows once more. Picking up the remote again he huffed and puffed while flicking through the channels and checking Netflix three times, but he couldn’t find anything that would keep his attention long enough not to think about Adam or his precious tacos and ice cream. “Mike, you fucker, better hurry up!” he growled.

***

 By the time Tommy felt Adam through their bond coming near, his mood had shifted and fat tear drops were rolling down his slightly flushed face.

“Hey baby, sorry for being late. I’ve got lost track of time while finishing up a song at the studio. But I brought your food. I bumped into Mike on my way in…” Adam started, holding the bags of goodies like a peace offering as he entered their bedroom. Even that – having to approach him as if he was a bomb ready to go off – bugged Tommy and he sniffed, fresh tears escaping his brown eyes.

Adam stopped in his tracks and put the food on the coffee table by the couch and hurried to the bed on which Tommy was sitting cross-legged under the covers, his hands on his round belly. The blood rushed out of Adam’s face as the smile melted off too and was replaced by worry. “What is it, my love? The baby?” he asked and was already sitting next to his mate, his hand hovering over Tommy’s belly, his blue eyes darting from there to the blond Omega’s tear-stained face.

“He’s fine…” Tommy sobbed quietly and tried to wipe away his tears.

Adam visibly relaxed and reached for a tissue on the nightstand, offering it to Tommy. “Then what is it, baby?” he asked gently then waited until the other man blew his nose and tossed the used tissue into the bin next to the nightstand.

“It’s stupid,” he pouted and sighed heavily, feeling like an idiot.

“I’m sure it isn’t, love. Tell me?” the Alpha put his big and warm hand on Tommy’s swelled stomach to gently caress it.

He remained silent for a moment or two, avoiding Adam’s questioning gaze then he took a deep breath and his mouth turned downward. “I’m getting so fat.”

“No, baby. That’s not true. You look stunning. So sexy, to be honest. You are carrying our son. I can’t really think of anything sexier,” Adam protested immediately. “I love your belly.”

It was true and Adam – and everyone else – could see that Tommy wasn’t really gaining weight anywhere else. Maybe he wasn’t that skinny anymore as some meat was finally getting on his bones now that he was pregnant. Back when Adam had freed them from Alastair’s terror, Tommy was nearly sickly thin.

“Really?” he glimpsed up a bit unsure from said belly and Adam’s hand on it.

“I swear, baby,” he leaned in and kissed off a stray tear from Tommy’s face, smiling reassuringly.

“Thank you,” he sighed still pouting a bit.

“What’s what really bothers you, Tommy?” Adam asked after a couple of moments, feeling through their mate-bond that there was something else.

“It’s embarrassing, really…” he slid a hand on Adam’s, feeling Jamie calm down inside from the touch of his other daddy. He always did that when Adam was around – especially if he was singing to them. Tommy was positive that their son knew who Adam was or maybe it was an Alpha thing too. After all Adam was going to be not just Jamie’s daddy, but leader too.

Adam was waiting patiently for him to continue and the Omega was still amazed just how patient this wonderful man was with him. He also knew that he could tell him anything. Even if it sounded stupid or naïve. Adam wouldn’t judge him. He’d proved that more than once in the past so he opened his mouth and let everything pour out.

“I can’t really play the guitar anymore because I’m swelling up too much to be able to hold it comfortably,” he blurted out what really bothered him and he didn’t even get pissed from the little surprised smile on Adam’s face that followed his confession. His man knew that music was very important to Tommy, so he gave him and understanding look. “Also my back is hurting and my ankles are swollen and I know I’m being a bitch to everyone in a five mile radius with all the mood-swings. I can’t imagine how you can be so patient with me. Sometimes that annoys me too! And there’s nothing I’d like to watch on TV or do except eating junk food, which I know you don’t really approve, but that’s what my stupid cravings dictate to me. And I’m mean and needy and unbearable and I’m sure I’m getting unattractive and you deserve to be pleased and sometimes when you’re late, I torture myself with imagining you being with someone else and why do you even love me?! I’m so terrible,” he nearly whined as he ran out of breath at the end.

Adam chuckled softly and leaned closer, taking Tommy’s face between his big hands. “Baby… First of all, you’re not terrible. You are pregnant with all its quirks. It’s the hormones talking from you. We knew this was going to happen. Maybe I was prepared more for that than you who are actually going through it. Also, everyone understands those mood-swings. Did anyone complain to you about that? No, right?” he asked and waited until Tommy shook ‘no’ with his head.

“See? They are so happy and excited from the new addition to our pack. Even Neil can hardly wait to hold his nephew. Although I’m sure he’d give you the stink-eye and deny it if anyone brought it up. But I can feel their excitement and love for you. They _love_ to help around you and they’ll _love_ to help out with Jamie too when he arrives. They also _love you_ , Tommy. You are a miracle not just for me, but for them too. You are probably more important for our pack than I or anyone else,” he chuckled softly and pecked the tip of Tommy’s cute nose.

“You are definitely stronger than I am. You just don’t see it. All the shit you’ve been through… and carrying a new life in your body? Tommy, you have no idea how much we all adore you. Some mood-shifts won’t ruin that, I promise. We’ll love and keep you and Jamie safe, no matter what. You two are the treasure of this pack. Omegas used to be and are like that in a healthy pack. What you’d experienced in that hideous institute and then with Alastair, shouldn’t have happened. Not to you, not to any other Omegas. We are at the brink of stopping such institutes and behavior in North America, but it’ll still take some time.”

Tommy nodded in understanding, casting his eyes down.

“No, no. Look at me, baby,” Adam asked softly and when he did, he continued on a slightly rougher voice. “And as for being with someone else… That’ll never happen. Not just because you’d be able to feel it through our bond and smell it on me, but because I don’t crave anyone else. You are the most alluring, most beautiful and sexy being for me. You are my mate to whom I’m bonded both with my body and soul. I don’t need anyone else to make me happy. Do you have any idea how many times I have to hold myself back around you? Or jerk off under the shower because I don’t want to bother you about how horny you are making me with that round belly of yours? To be honest, I think I’m nearly always half-hard whenever I’m around you, Tommy…” Adam mumbled, his blue eyes darkening a bit as he took one of the slender hands and put it on his bulge. “Feel it? That’s all you. You smelled and looked mouthwatering in the past too, but pregnant? Double that effect! The knowledge that you’re carrying our son, a piece of us both…” Adam took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “That’s the most arousing thing for an Alpha like me…” he whispered.

“You _mean_ all these things you just said…” Tommy realized, looking deeply into both Adam’s eyes and soul, using their bond. Tingling warmth spread throughout his whole body and he blushed deep red as his brown, lightly red and puffy eyes lit up, the pouting and the negative feelings all gone as his mood shifted once again. This time all he could feel was the deep love he had for Adam. “I love you,” he whispered, meaning every word and his hand rubbed that glorious bulge under his palm, eliciting a low satisfied – and a bit needy – growl from his Alpha.

As an Omega, Tommy still had all the power over his pack-leader, no matter what. That calmed his raging hormones and leaned in to kiss Adam.

“I love you too,” the freckled man whispered on his lips in-between soft and loving kisses. “And we’ll… figure it out… how to play the guitar… with your big belly…” Adam promised, stealing short kisses from his mate, which he gladly gave him. “I’ll buy you… a smaller one… which you can put on top of your… sexy belly…” he added.

Tommy chuckled as he lowered Adam’s zipper and slid his hand inside his jeans, massaging the hardening cock through the fabric of the underwear. “You’re the best, Adam…” the blond murmured, looking into the blue eyes. At the edge of the irises the Alpha red was starting to bleed into its color, making Tommy’s heart beat a bit faster – like it always did when he could see or feel the Alpha on Adam.

“No, you are,” Adam smirked, sliding a hand on Tommy’s throat to tilt his head up into a better position, his cock throbbing under his mate’s strokes.

“Shut up and make love to me!” the Omega grinned and welcomed the hungry kiss and the light squeezing of his throat with a longing shiver only Adam could give him.

As he was soon lying naked on his side, his Alpha gently rocking into his body from behind, while one of the strong hands was resting on his round belly, Tommy felt as the luckiest Omega on Earth to have this man and their pack. As their bond opened up in the moment of their orgasm, Tommy could finally see himself through Adam’s eyes and he smiled contented, sliding his own hand on his mate’s. He felt cherished, loved and safe and ready for the next chapter in their life.

The tacos could wait a little while longer while he was basking in the warmth of his soulmate’s body and love.

**The End**

  

By: Useless-girl  
17/02/2016


End file.
